The Amerigo (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=The Amerigo |prev=Agent of the Swarm |conc= |next=The Dark Templar |image=TheAmerigo SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Early April, 2500 |place=''Amerigo'' |result=*Kerrigan's ghost conditioning removed, psionic powers increased *''Amerigo'' destroyed |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Overmind The Cerebrate Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Captain SandlerRosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4 |forces1= |forces2= Alpha Squadron |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= *Bring Kerrigan to the supercomputer *Kerrigan must survive |heroes=Infested Kerrigan, Hunter Killer |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The Amerigo is the fifth zerg mission of Episode II of StarCraft. History Background Reborn into the Zerg Swarm as the Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan pledged her loyalty to the Swarm, and expressed her gratitude to the Cerebrate for protecting her during her incubation. Despite the thorough infestation she had undergone, the mental conditioning of the Terran Confederacy's ghost program remained, limiting Kerrigan's abilities. She wished to undo this conditioning and reach the full potential of her psionic powers. Thus, she proposed to lead a raid of a Dominion science vessel, the Amerigo, to acquire information about the ghost program, which would allow her to undo this conditioning.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Zasz questioned Kerrigan's prioritizing of her own growth above the Swarm's will, but Kerrigan sneered she would do as she wished and did not obey the commands of cerebrates. The Overmind assured Zasz Kerrigan had been allowed to keep her independence to set an example for the Swarm with her fierce spirit, and Kerrigan was wholly loyal to him and the Swarm in spite of her will.Zasz: "Though you be the favored servant of the Overmind, you would do well to remember that you are just a servant. You know of our grand mission, Kerrigan. Would you put your personal whims before the will of the Overmind?" Sarah Kerrigan: "Do not cross me, Zasz. I will do as I see fit, and not you or any other Cerebrate shall stand in my way." Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Zasz relented and tasked the Cerebrate to aid Kerrigan in her attack. Full Power With aid from a handful of zerglings and Daggoth's Hunter Killers, Kerrigan raided the vessel, freeing a number of zerg that had been captured for study. She retrieved the files she needed, and subsequently her psionic powers increased dramatically.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. The Amerigo was subsequently infested, and marked for demolition by the Dominion. A team entered the craft, and despite being attacked by the zerg and losing several of their members, they detonated a thermonuclear charge that destroyed the Amerigo.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player commands Kerrigan, two Hunter Killers, and six zerglings at the start of the mission, all with maximum upgrades. Kerrigan and the Hunter Killers will be the player's main offense, as the zerglings are very fragile. Stopping their advance to let the player's forces recover HP and energy is recommended. Kerrigan can also use her cloaking to scout ahead and sneak attack enemies. The first room contains a few flame traps and a ghost that are easily dispatched by Kerrigan and the Hunter Killers. After this the player finds several marines behind a door, the player should Ensnare them with Kerrigan, after which she can kill them on her own. A beacon past them activates a security camera that reveals the objective supercomputer. The path forward takes the player to a lowered area with a vulture, where ghosts and marines will fire on the player from high ground. The player can keep their forces to the north part of the passage to simply avoid them. A door at the end of the hall leads to a room with several goliaths. Once again Kerrigan should ensnare them, then move in with the Hunter Killers to draw fire, allowing the zerglings to close in and speed up the destruction of the goliaths. At the end of the hallway is a staircase up, and a hallway lined with autoguns awaits as the player moves their forces south-west. Moving ahead the player finds a few marines firing on zerglings in a holding cell. The player should burrow the zerglings to avoid them taking damage, then kill the marines. Past them is a beacon that will unlock the cell doors and let the zerglings join the rest of the player's forces. In the next hallway is a large number of marines with several autoguns in the floor. The player should move Kerrigan in to draw fire and ensnare the enemies, then bring their forces in to kill the enemies. In the lower area ahead are a handful of firebats, and a room with several open doors. When the player moves their forces into this room, the doors lock and marines on high ground open fire. Two beacons near the marines will reveal a teleport beacon, and unlock the locked door in the previous lowered area. The door leads to an area with a few more firebats and a teleport pad. From here the player will encounter several marines, and then several ghosts guarding the supercomputer. Once the player kills them and brings Kerrigan to the beacon, the mission is won. Notes If this mission is extracted and viewed in a map editor, its description titles the map "Assimilation" and contains the description "Shane's Mom." This is likely a reference to Shahram Dabiri, a developer for the game who uses the nickname Shane. "Shane's Mom" is also credited in the end game credits under Special Thanks under "Shane's (Not Alan's) Mom," referring to Shahram's brother Alan Dabiri, who also works for Blizzard Entertainment. References Category:StarCraft Episode II missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions